


Kotak Pandora sang Iblis Betina

by rankurogane



Series: Sacramenta est Indonesia [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rankurogane/pseuds/rankurogane
Summary: Tulisan ini adalah kumpulan catatan mengenai kasus-kasus luar biasa yang dialami oleh Wursita Maheswara, seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir jurusan Antropologi Budaya yang sedang kerja magang sebagai tenaga diperbantukan di Sat Reskrim kota tempat tinggalnya saat ini. Kisah-kisah yang tertera di dalam sarat akan ilmu gaib dan dunia mistis, yang pastinya tidak akan dapat ditemui dalam laporan kasus yang diserahkan timnya pada bagian dokumentasi kepolisian. Kiranya catatan ini dapat dinikmati dan dapat diambil hikmahnya, sehingga dapat meningkatkan kewaspadaan para pembaca akan sekitar mereka. Kita tahu, di dunia ini masih banyak hal-hal yang belum dapat dijelaskan hanya dengan akal, dan ilmu pengetahuan yang kita miliki sampai saat ini sesungguhnya tidak cukup untuk menjelaskan rangkaian peristiwa yang terjadi dalam keseharian kita...





	1. Awal Mula

**Author's Note:**

> Baiklah.. 
> 
> Jadi, cerita ini sebenarnya ditulis sebagai bagian dari event group Light Novel Indonesia (LiNE). Semua kisahnya terdiri dari beberapa kasus yang masing-masing terbagi menjadi beberapa chapter, yang akan di-update setiap hari kamis malam, sekitar pukul 22.00 -23.00. 
> 
> Saat suatu kasus berhasil diselesaikan, akan ada sedikit ulasan mengenai kasus berikutnya berupa penggalan yang disertakan di akhir bab penutup, untuk terus membuat para pembaca penasaran. You have my words.
> 
> Akhir kata, selamat membaca...

 

_Kegelapan itu seakan mencekik…_

_Sesak…_

_Sakit…_

Aku berusaha membuka mata, tapi tak sedikitpun kelopak mataku menurut, seakan aku sudah kehilangan kendali atas tubuhku sendiri. Aku mulai panik. Tanpa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi, aku berusaha mengetahui di mana aku saat itu. Namun aku tak dapat merasakan kaki dan tanganku. Aku mengatur napasku sebisaku, berusaha mendengarkan suara apapun yang menggantung di sekitarku.

_Dan saat itulah aku mendengarnya._

Rintihan sayup yang memanggil seakan berasal dari sudut tergelap pikiranku. Suara sedih yang menggulung-gulung, merayap dalam kegelapan di sekitarku. Perlahan menghimpitku.

_Siapa gerangan?_

“Wursita…”

Aku dapat merasakan tubuhku menggelenyar saat ia memanggilku. Kembali aku mencoba membuka mata, dan kali ini aku berhasil. Perlahan kelopak mataku terangkat, dan di hadapanku aku menemukan kegelapan, dengan banyak sekali mata berbagai warna dan ukuran terukir di setiap sudutnya. Semua mata itu berputar liar, melirik, melotot, menangis, menatap. Kadang mereka tampak kosong, kadang penuh amarah. Kadang sedih. Kadang liar dan terkesan sungguh membenci. Tapi satu yang kusadari, tidak ada kebahagiaan terbersit dalam semua pandangan itu. Mereka melayang diantara kehampaan, tanpa henti berbisik dan menggumamkan namaku dengan bibir mereka yang tak terlihat.

“Apa…”

Dan tiba-tiba saja seluruh mata itu berhenti bergerak. Sedetik kemudian, semua bola mata itu berputar di rongganya, dan menatapku. Terus menatapku, tanpa ekspresi, tanpa kedip. Aku kembali merasa ketakutan.

Seakan mimpi buruk itu masih belum cukup, sebuah mulut yang dipenuhi dengan geligi tajam merekah, menelan beberapa mata yang bergetar dan membelah kehampaan di hadapanku. Mulut itu lalu melayang mendekat, sambil menjulurkan lidah pucat keunguan yang tampak sangat gemuk dan berlendir. Aku tahu, ia bermaksud untuk menelanku. Mulut itu semakin dekat. Semakin dekat. Dan seberapa kuat pun aku mencoba, aku tidak dapat bergerak.

_Sedikit lagi, dan gigi-gigi itu akan merobek tubuhku._

“Wursita,”

Lidah yang menjulur itu tiba-tiba melesak kembali ke dalam kegelapan, tapi kali ini, deretan gigi yang memagarinya perlahan bersinar. Awalnya hanya gambar-gambar buram, tapi seiring berlalunya waktu, aku dapat melihat sesosok pemuda berwajah pucat dengan celana pendek kotak-kotak dan kaus singlet putih yang tampaknya sedang berbaring di atas kasur beralas kain biru terang. Sosok itu menatapku dengan mata kosong, sementara darah menggelegak dari luka di lehernya, mewarnai kaus kutung dan kain biru yang melapisi kasurnya dengan bilur-bilur kehitaman yang mengalir dari luka yang menganga.  

_Mengapa? Siapa yang membunuhku?_

Dan deretan gigi-gigi tajam itu menerjangku, disertai teriakan tajam yang membuat bulu kuduk meremang.

 

***

 

Tiba-tiba suara nyaring sebuah bel membahana memenuhi telingaku menggantikan teriakan mengerikan itu, dan sesaat kemudian aku sudah menatap langit-langit putih yang sangat kukenal, dengan noda bekas bocoran air hujan yang menguning di salah satu titik di sisi kiriku. Langit-langit kamarku. Aku menoleh ke kanan, dan mendapati jam weker berwujud katak hijau _kerokeropii,_ hadiah ulang tahun dari almarhum sahabat baikku beberapa tahun yang lalu, berbunyi riang seakan tengah menertawakan mentari yang belum juga menunjukkan wajahnya meski waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam pagi.

Butuh beberapa saat untuk mengatur napas dan mencerna apa yang baru saja kusaksikan, tapi akhirnya aku berhasil menguasai diri dengan cukup baik. Setelah menampar si _kerokeropii_ yang bertengger di meja kecil di sisi kanan tempat tidurku, dan menendang selimutku sampai terjatuh ke lantai, aku pun bangkit dari tidurku, dan dengan lunglai duduk di tepi tempat tidur, tidak memerdulikan peluh yang membasahi sekujur tubuhku.

“Sial! Pagi-pagi udah ngeliat yang ngga-ngga,” aku memijat pangkal hidungku perlahan. Mimpi itu membuat hatiku gundah. Meski aku bukan orang yang penakut atau mudah percaya pada hal gaib dan ramalan, tetap saja melihat diri sendiri mati bersimbah darah membuatku resah.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah ketukan lembut terdengar dari pintu kamarku.

“Den Wursita,” suara seorang wanita tua memanggilku dari balik pintu. “Sudah jam enam, Den,”

“ _Inggih_ , Mbok,” sahutku parau, kembali menghempaskan diri ke kasur sambil mengulat dengan agresif. “Bentar, ngumpulin nyawa dulu,”

 

***

 

“Hei, Sith! Wursita!” sebuah seruan dengan nada bersemangat memanggilku tepat saat aku turun dari motorku di parkiran kantor Sat Reskrim. Dari vocalnya yang berapi-api, aku tahu yang memanggilku adalah salah satu penyidik yang bekerja di satuan tempatku magang saat ini, Januar Bonar Sirait. Orang yang sangat blak-blakan dalam berbicara, sesuai dengan stereotype orang-orang dari ujung utara pulau Sumatra. Tapi bisa dikata dia adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang dengan jalan hidup yang lurus dan bersahaja. Layaknya nama yang disandangnya.

“Bang Januar,” sapaku sambil tersenyum. Aku melihatnya berlari-lari kecil menghampiri, membuat bungkusan kain yang dibawanya bergoyang maju mundur.

“Siang kali kau datang!” sahutnya sambil nyengir. “Untung belum lewat apel pagi itu. Bisa kena amuk bos kau ini,”

“Wong rumah deket sini. Sepuluh menit sampai. Tinggal _ngacleng_ ,” aku tersenyum jahil. “Pagi-pagi nongol malah nanti dikira kuncen mushola. Repot, tho!”

“Iya juga,” ia terbahak. “Ayo, lah. Kita ke ruangan dulu sebelum apel. Biar kusimpan dulu ini,”

“ _Eta naon_ , Bang?” tanyaku penasaran.

“Buat makan siang nanti,” sahutnya. “Mamakku suruh aku bawa ini _Dali ni Horbo_ masak _arsik_. Kau mau? Banyak kali dibungkuskan mamak ini, mentang-mentang lagi bertandang. Satu rantang penuh! Macam aku makan porsi kuli saja!”

“Ya nanti bagi-bagi aja, Bang. Toh kita ndak akan nolak makanan kok,” sahutku, dan langsung mendapatkan sebuah tepukan hangat di bahu.

Sambil terus bergurau, kami bergegas menuju ruang kerja kami, melewati beberapa petugas dan penyidik lain yang juga sedang bergegas di lorong, menuju lapangan untuk apel pagi. Tapi, senda gurau kami terhenti saat melihat sosok yang sangat familiar berdiri di pintu ruang kerja kami, menatap kami dengan tajam.

“Selamat pagi, Kapten!” Januar memberi hormat, dengan lantang menyerukan sapaannya. Aku mengikuti, setegap yang dapat dilakukan badanku yang kurang terlatih.

“Januar,” sapa Kapten Yayat yang lalu memberi isyarat agar kami mendekat dengan kepalanya. “Wursita, kemarilah,”

Aku dan Januar saling berpandangan sebelum menghampiri Kapten Yayat. Raut wajah Kapten tampak keruh, seakan ada beban berat yang harus dilontarkannya. Entah mengapa, hal ini membuatku merasa tidak enak hati.

“Kapten, ini filenya,” suara seorang wanita menyambut kami. Di dalam, seorang gadis berpostur kecil mungil dengan kemeja putih, rok sepan hitam selutut dan sepatu _high heels_ hitam mengkilap datang menghampiri kami yang sedang berkumpul di pintu masuk ruangan itu. Ia membawa beberapa map kertas berwarna biru cerah dan amplop coklat besar yang dipeluknya di depan dada.

“ _Hatur nuhun_ , Felix” sahut Kapten Yayat, yang dibalas dengan bungkukan singkat dari wanita itu, sebelum ia meletakkan semua map dan amplop itu di meja kapten.

“Umm, tidakkah sebaiknya kita berangkat ke lapangan sekarang, Kapten?” tanyaku sambil melirik arlojiku sembunyi-sembunyi. “Apel pagi…”

“Kalian bertiga tidak perlu ikut apel pagi hari ini,” sahut Kapten Yayat sambil membolak-balik beberapa berkas dalam map di atas mejanya. Ia kemudian mengambil sepucuk surat dengan amplop putih yang terlihat cukup tebal dari saku di bagian dalam jaketnya, dan meletakkannya di atas tumpukan map dan amplop coklat di atas mejanya, lalu menatap kami bertiga dengan tajam. “Mulai pagi ini, kalian kutugaskan untuk pergi ke Temanggung, untuk menemui seorang… narasumber… yah, begitulah kira-kira posisinya saat ini,”

“Narasumber?” tanya Januar bingung. “Kasus apa, Kapten?”

“Semua informasi yang kalian butuhkan ada dalam lampiran ini,” sahut Kapten Yayat sambil menepuk tumpukan map dan amplop di atas mejanya. “Segeralah berangkat. Aku sudah mengabari… narasumber… ya, narasumber kita tentang kedatangan kalian. Mungkin jika kalian langsung berbicara dengannya dan menyerahkan amplop ini secara langsung, ia bersedia datang dan membantu kita,”

“Siap, Kapten,” kami bertiga memberi hormat, dan setelah menerima tumpukan berkas itu, kami bertiga bersiap untuk berangkat ke Temanggung.

 

***

 

“Tapi, Mak! Ini perintah langsung dari atasanku!”

Sepertinya Januar sedang sibuk bersilat lidah dengan ibunya di telepon. Nada-nada keras terdengar dari sudut gerbong kereta tempat ia berbicara dengan emosi yang hampir tumpah lewat corong ponselnya. Aku tersenyum kecut memandangnya, sementara rasa iri mulai tumbuh di hatiku.

_Sepertinya enak punya orang yang mengkhawatirkanmu sampai seperti itu…_

“Mas Wursita,”  

Suara lembut yang menyapaku membuatku tersentak. Aku menoleh dan mendapati mata coklat gelap yang tajam sedang menyelidiki air mukaku, membuatku jengah.

“Y-ya?”

“Dari tadi Mas tidak henti-hentinya menatap Bang Januar…” tanya gadis di hadapanku, masih dengan tatapan menyidik yang begitu awas.

Aku menghela napas. Gadis di hadapanku ini bernama Felicia Widyantoro. Baru saja berulang tahun yang  ketujuh belas beberapa hari yang lalu. Biasa dipanggil Felix, ia adalah anak magang yang juga diperbantukan di satuan tempatku magang. Seorang gadis yang cantik dan sangat brilian, dengan kemampuan linguistik yang nyaris tidak dapat dipercaya. Di usianya yang belia, ia sudah menguasai enam bahasa asing, dan dapat berbicara dalam berbagai bahasa daerah dengan sangat fasih. Sempat aku berpikir, kamus pun akan malu jika harus berhadapan dengan gadis ini. Benar, penguasaan bahasanya tidak tertandingi.

Tapi, seperti kata pepatah, tiada gading yang tak retak. Bahasa memang menjadi senjata baginya, tapi sebagai pribadi, ia adalah bocah manja yang sangat menyebalkan. Berbeda dengan Januar yang bernalar luas, tidak bertipu daya dan begitu terbuka pada semua orang tanpa kecuali, Felix adalah orang yang sangat manipulatif. Ia seakan punya banyak wajah. Apa yang ditunjukkannya di hadapan teman-teman sekolah, Kapten Yayat, dan anggota satuan reserse kriminal lain sangat berbeda dengan apa yang tampak di hadapanku dan Januar. Mungkin dapat dikatakan ia pintar melihat celah, juga tak segan-segan mengorbankan orang lain untuk mencapai tujuannya, bahkan jika itu adalah anggota timnya sendiri. Dan yang paling tidak habis pikir, dia adalah salah satu tipe penggemar yang sering disebut _fujoshi._ Seminggu awal kerja magang di satuan reskrim mengajarkanku untuk menjaga jarak dari gadis itu, apapun yang terjadi. Sialnya, Kapten Yayat sering memasangkanku dengannya dalam tim kerja. Mungkin karena kami sama-sama anak magang.

“Aku sebenarnya kasihan pada ibunya Bang Januar,” sahutku. “Beliau baru datang jauh-jauh dari Medan untuk mengunjungi kedua putranya yang sedang merantau di sini, tapi yang satu malah dapat tugas dinas luar kota sementara yang satu sibuk dengan kerjaan kampusnya. _Lha, suwe_ ,”

“Hooo…” sahutnya datar. “Kukira Mas mulai jatuh cinta sama Bang Januar,”

“Mulai deh,” sahutku jengkel. “ _Sing eling, Mbak_. Masih lurus ini,”  

“Itu kan hanya dugaan,” ia menyeringai, menyilangkan kakinya sambil memilin rambut hitam kemerahannya yang dibiarkan tumbuh sampai ke pinggang. “Nggak salah kan kalau aku berdelusi sedikit?”

“Yha _mbok_ jangan bilang-bilang, tho. Simpen sendiri aja. Geli ngedengernya,” sahutku sambil kembali menekuni berkas dalam map biru yang tergeletak di atas tas ransel di kursi sebelahku.  

“Jadi,” lanjutnya. “Bagaimana menurut Mas?”

“Apanya?”

“Gladys Väinöntytär,” Felix melipat tangannya, menatapku tajam. “Dari namanya saja aku tahu kalau dia punya silsilah Irlandia. Väinöntytär artinya putri Väinön, dalam bahasa Irlandia kuno,”

“Yang aku lihat dari berkas ini ya, target kita ini _wong_ bule,” sahutku bingung. “Emang ada masalah apa kalau dia ada darah Irlandia?”

“Nggak ada masalah apa-apa sih, Mas,” sahutnya. “Hanya saja, tidakkah Mas rasa aneh, kenapa kita yang harus jauh-jauh menyeberangi batas provinsi untuk mengunjungi seorang Irlandia yang sudah dinaturalisasi, dan membujuknya untuk datang ke markas satuan kita?”   

“Maksudmu?” aku merasa risih mendengar kata-katanya.

“Kenapa tidak kita buka saja surat Kapten Yayat yang ditujukan untuk wanita itu, agar kita tahu apa tujuan dari perjalanan kita dan apa yang sebenarnya menjadi target kita kali ini?”

“Karena target kita saat ini sudah jelas!” suara Januar menggelegar, datang dari belakang Felix yang langsung mendesis sebal dan menaikkan tudung jaketnya menutupi kepalanya. “Tak perlu lah kau mengais-ngais info yang bukan porsimu. Too much information bisa bikin kau mampus di lapangan!”

“Iya… iya…” sahutnya sambil membuang muka.

“Macam-macam saja ini kucing satu!” Januar mengangkat ranselku dan menjatuhkannya di pangkuanku sebelum menghempaskan tubuhnya yang kokoh di sebelahku. “Awas! Sempat kau bertingkah lagi, kurantai kau nanti,”

Felix meleletkan lidahnya pada Januar sebelum kembali membuang muka, yang dibalas dengan pelototan konyol dari Januar. Aku tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah laku mereka, tapi tidak mengungkapkan apapun. Percuma rasanya menengahi kedua orang ini, jika mereka sudah mulai mengobarkan perang dingin.

“Ini, Bang,” aku menyerahkan salah satu map kepada Januar yang langsung menerimanya. “Di sini disertakan juga _anak_ dari Nyonya Hantoro. Namanya Carol Hantoro. Sepertinya kita juga harus membawa serta anaknya dalam perjalanan ini,”

“Rasanya tidak ada perintah dari Kapten Yayat mengenai itu,” katanya. “Tapi nantilah kita lihat. Kita kan cuma disuruh memberikan surat ini langsung pada Nyonya Hantoro, dan _jika ia menolak,_ kita harus membujuknya untuk setidaknya ikut kita pulang menghadap Kapten,”

“Cuma membujuk seorang janda saja, kenapa kita yang harus pergi sih?” tanya Felix ketus, masih menolak untuk menatap Januar. “Kenapa bukan Kapten Yayat sendiri yang pergi membujuknya? Kan kalau begini aku jadi ketinggalan beberapa episode terbaru _anime_ yang kuikuti,”

“Halah, kartun dapat dari _torrent_ juga,” sahut Januar datar. “Bisalah, _pending_ dulu nonton. Kerja dulu kau! Macam anak tk saja nonton kartun tiap hari,”

“Umm, sebenarnya, itu juga yang sedang kupikirkan,” sahutku mengakui. Aku menatap Januar yang sedang menelusuri berkas anak Nyonya Hantoro dengan serius. “Kalau Kapten Yayat yang pergi, bukankah kemungkinan bujukannya berhasil akan lebih besar?”

 

***

 

Perjalanan dari Bandung kami tempuh dengan kereta sampai ke kota Kutoarjo dalam waktu enam setengah jam, dan kemudian dilanjutkan dengan menyewa mobil sewaan ke Temanggung. Tidak banyak yang kami lihat di perjalanan, sebagian besar karena pikiran kami sudah dipenuhi oleh berbagai kemungkinan dan spekulasi mengenai tugas kami kali ini. Kata-kata Felix terngiang di telingaku selama perjalanan, membuatku kembali resah. Pastinya ada sesuatu yang membuat Kapten Yayat mengutus kami bertiga dalam misi ini.

Sesampainya di Temanggung, kami langsung memesan kamar di salah satu penginapan yang sudah menjadi langganan satuan kami, untuk satu malam. Setelah menurunkan barang bawaan kami yang tidak seberapa, tas-tas itu langsung diantarkan ke kamar masing-masing. Aku dan Januar berbagi kamar, sementara Felix mendapat kamarnya sendiri, tepat di sebelah kamar kami. Aku masih bisa merasakan pandangan bersemangatnya saat mendengar bahwa aku dan Januar akan berbagi kamar, seakan fantasinya mulai menggila.

“ _Henteu atuh, Neng_ ,” sahut Januar dengan logat utaranya yang terdengar salah tempat. “Tidur sana! Lama-lama kusikat juga otak kucing ini satu!”

Dan kata-kata Januar sukses membuat Felix membanting pintu kamarnya, sekaligus menandakan berakhirnya hari itu. Hari yang melelahkan. Kuharap besok bisa berjalan dengan lebih baik.


	2. Penyihir Dari Utara

Keesokan paginya, kami cukup terkejut ketika melihat Felix sudah menunggu kami di lobi penginapan, sibuk berkutat dengan  _ smartphone  _ putihnya sambil menyilangkan kaki di sofa, di pojok terjauh. Ia mengenakan sweater gelap dengan gambar wajah kucing yang memenuhi bagian depan sweaternya, dipadukan dengan celana-rok  _ ripple _ pendek biru pucat dan  _ stocking _ putih bergambar kuping dan ekor kucing. Tidak lupa ia mengenakan sepatu kets putih dengan hiasan garis-garis abu yang serasi dengan  _ stocking _ nya. Di sebelahnya, sebuah ransel kucing berwarna abu tergeletak, berisi makanan kecil dan minyak angin favoritnya. Rambut panjangnya diikat ekor kuda dengan gaya para pelancong dari asia timur. Sekilas, ia tak ubahnya seperti orang asing yang tengah berlibur. 

“Lah,  _ Mbak _ . Tak kira tadi wong Jepang tadi,” sahutku menyapa. “ _ Pangling _ aku,” 

“Aku nggak ada baju, Mas,” sahutnya, masih sambil berkutat dengan ponselnya. “Di sini dingin ternyata. Salah aku bawa baju yang tipis-tipis. Jadi pake yang ini deh,” 

“Cocok,” sahut Januar sambil nyengir. “Kucing tulen!” 

Dan segera dibalas dengan desisan dan pelototan sebal oleh Felix.

“ _ Nggeus atuh _ ,” sahutku menengahi. “Dah sarapan, Felix?”

“Sudah,” jawabnya, kembali asyik dengan ponselnya. “Mas juga buruan, pesen apa gitu. Takutnya kesasar, bisa seharian kita nyari rumahnya doang. Aku ga tahu ada warung di jalan apa nggak,” 

“Pesan mobil dulu deh ya. Biar nanti beres makan langsung jalan,” Aku bermaksud untuk pergi menuju resepsionis, tapi Januar menghentikanku. 

“Biar aku saja,” Januar berlari menghampiri meja resepsionis sambil mengangkat jempolnya. “Samakan saja makanannya. Percayalah sama lidah kau,”

Setelah memesan dua porsi lontong sayur medan porsi besar, aku kembali duduk di sebelah Felix yang masih asyik dengan ponselnya. Penasaran, aku coba untuk mengintip apa yang sedang dimainkannya, tapi aku hanya mendapati deretan tulisan. Sekilas, kurasa itu bahasa Jawa, tapi pemahaman bahasaku yang sangat minim memaksaku untuk bertanya. Aku pun  _ menjawil _ lengan gadis itu. 

“ _ Ngopo tho, Mbak?”  _ tanyaku dengan logat yang dibuat-buat. “Main  _ gim  _ kok ampe lengket gitu,” 

“Bukan game, Mas,” sahutnya datar. “Penyegaran kembali. Bahasa Jawa Krama ku mulai karatan,” 

_ Benar dugaanku. Dia meng-install kamus ke dalam ponselnya. _

“Ya ngomong bahasa Indonesia _wae,_ _atuh_ ,” timpalku sambil menggeleng. Jika diibaratkan buku, gadis itu adalah kamus sekaliber _oxford dictionary_ untuk enam multibahasa sekaligus. Aku bahkan tidak dapat membayangkan seberapa tebal wujudnya.  

“Jaga-jaga, Mas,” sahutnya. “Biasanya orang asing lebih  _ luwes _ berbahasa daerah dan lebih  _ nempel  _ sama adat setempat, karena mereka cinta. Mungkin dengan berbagi kesukaan, target kita kali ini bisa jadi lebih terbuka, dan kemungkinan kita dapat membujuknya mungkin akan lebih besar,” 

“Benar juga,” 

Pemikiran gadis ini mengenai komunikasi memang selalu selangkah lebih maju. Tidak pernah terbersit dalam pikiranku bahwa bercakap dalam bahasa daerah dapat membuat obrolan terasa lebih santai dan mengalir, sehingga lebih banyak informasi yang dapat diperoleh. Ternyata, bahasa telah menjadi senjata yang sangat berbahaya di tangannya. Aku dapat merasakan kekhawatiran yang mulai terbit dalam hatiku.

“Mas juga kan orang Jawa,” ia melanjutkan, kali ini sambil menatapku lekat-lekat. “Tentu bisa bahasa Jawa,” 

“Eh… s-sebenernya enggak,” sahutku kikuk. “Ya, aku selama ini kan tinggal di Ibu Kota. Di rumah yang sekarang juga karena keterima kuliah. Penguasaan bahasa Jawaku sebenarnya cuma sekitar sapa menyapa dan logat  _ mendok _ pura-puranya saja. Bahkan kalau mau dibilang, aku lebih mahir berbahasa sunda daripada bahasa jawa,” 

“Yaahh…” ia memprotes, menatapku sebal. “Berarti nanti aku ngomong sendiri dong,”  

“Ya maap,  _ Mbak _ ,” 

Felix kembali membuang muka. Kali ini ia tidak lagi sibuk dengan ponselnya, hanya duduk sambil melipat tangan sementara wajahnya berpaling menjauhiku. Aku menghela napas. Jika sudah begini, yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah mendiamkannya selama beberapa saat, sampai amarahnya reda dan ia kembali ke sifatnya yang biasa. Aku lalu mengeluarkan ponselku dari saku jaket, iseng-iseng mengisi waktu dengan mencari nama  Väinöntytär di mesin pencari online.

Seperti yang dikatakan Felix di kereta kemarin,  Väinöntytär memang dapat diartikan secara harfiah sebagai putri Väinö. Sebagian besar laman yang dirujuk mesin pencari mengatakan hal yang sama, sampai aku melihat sebuah tautan yang tampaknya agak melenceng dari kata kunci yang kumaksud. Aku mengetuk tautan itu, dan langsung dipindahkan ke sebuah situs mengenai sihir dan pemujaan setan. Sekilas, aku langsung menyadari bahwa laman itu adalah blog seorang penggemar ilmu hitam dan pesugihan bangsa barat. Tapi, yang menarik perhatianku adalah tuduhan yang dituliskannya mengenai asal kekuatan Väinö dan anak-anak perempuannya yang konon merupakan keturunan Lamia, iblis yang cukup terkenal dari cerita-cerita tentang dunia lama.

_ Lamia, ya…  _

Informasi yang tertulis dalam laman itu memang simpang siur dan penuh spekulasi, tapi ada beberapa hal yang cukup mengganggu untukku. Di sana dijabarkan dengan sangat rinci, bahwa  Väinöntytär, yang dikenal juga dengan sebutan para penyihir darah atau penyihir dari utara, mewarisi kekuatan mereka dari ibu mereka. Kekuatan spiritual besar yang diturunkan dari garis ibu ini biasanya ditandai dengan ciri fisik berupa warna-warna terang yang tidak biasa pada rambut, kulit dan mata mereka. Konon, hal ini dikarenakan kekuatan mereka terlalu besar untuk ditampung dalam tubuh mereka, sehingga semua warna kehidupannya akan memudar, ditelan oleh kutukan dalam darah mereka. Banyak dari mereka lahir dengan rambut berwarna merah atau pirang pucat, kulit yang sangat transparan, dan mata yang tampak lesi.

Rasa takut akan adanya penyihir dalam keluarga menjadi alasan untuk membenarkan pembunuhan atas bayi-bayi yang tidak diinginkan dengan ciri-ciri fisik yang tak biasa ini. Di Eropa pada abad-abad pertengahan, rambut bayi-bayi malang ini ditetesi dengan pemutih sehingga saat petugas pencacah datang dan melihat warna yang tidak biasa pada rambut bayi itu, mereka akan ketakutan dan segera menghukum mati si bayi. Tentunya, untuk memastikan tidak ada lagi bayi penyihir seperti ini dalam keluarga, umumnya para ibu bayi-bayi itu juga dihukum mati. Bagiku, ini semacam paranoia masal luar biasa, dan tentunya memberi kesan yang sungguh keji. Aku pun menghentikan pencarianku. Tak ada gunanya melakukan riset mengenai topik seperti itu. 

_ Tapi, siapa sebenarnya Väinö dan kekuatan seperti apa yang dimilikinya?  _

“Beres!” Januar berlari-lari kecil menghampiri kami. “Tinggal makan sambil nunggu mobil sewaan. Apa yang kau pesan, Sith?” 

“Lontong sayur Medan,” aku nyengir, yang dibalas cengiran pula oleh Januar. 

“Bah! Tahu kali kau seleraku!” ia terbahak. “ _ By the way, back to our mission _ . Jadi di mana alamat Nyonya Hantoro itu?” 

“Ngadirejo Wetan, Desa Purbosari, kecamatan Ngadirejo, Kabupaten Temanggung,” Felix membacakan alamat yang diberikan Kapten Yayat sebelum berangkat kemarin. “Di sebelah selatan Perkebunan Kopi milik Dinas Pertanian, Perkebunan, dan Kehutanan Temanggung. Tidak jauh dari lokasi Umbul Jumprit,” 

“Umbul apa?” Januar melongo.

“Umbul Jumprit,” sahutku menjelaskan. “Kawasan mata air yang jadi sumber air bagi sungai Progo. Sumber air untuk suplai bagi penyelenggaraan perayaan Waisak di Borobudur,” 

“Ah, ya. Itu memang ilmu milikmu,” Januar mengangkat tangannya, tanda menyerah. “Karena kau begitu ahli dalam fungsi umbul ini, kuanggap kau familiar dengan letaknya, agar kita tidak berlama-lama di jalan nanti,”

“Semoga bisa lekas ketemu rumahnya ya, Bang,” aku tersenyum kecut. Sekarang mereka menganggapku sebagai pengganti peta. Tampaknya aplikasi GPS kurang mendapat apresiasi belakangan ini. 

***

“Jadi aden-aden ini mau mengunjungi Nyonya Hantoro?” supir mobil sewaan yang mengantar kami tertawa lebar, memperlihatkan giginya yang kuning. “Ya  _ mbok  _ bilang dari tadi, tho. Ndak harus muter-muter ke Umbul Jumprit dulu. Mending lewat kebon kopi, bisa sekalian menikmati aroma kopi di siang hari,” 

“Lha, bapak kenal Nyonya Hantoro?” tanyaku. 

“Ya ndak, cuma sekedar dengar cerita orang. Tapi bapak tahu yang mana rumahnya,” kembali bapak itu tertawa. “Di satu kecamatan ini yang  _ wong bule _ ya cuma Nyonya Hantoro itu. Semua juga tahu yang mana rumah Nyonya Meneer,”

“Nyonya Meneer?” celetuk Felix dari kursi belakang. “Suami Nyonya Hantoro juga orang asing, Pak?”

“Bukan, Non. Suaminya ya  _ wong jowo  _ tulen. Ada kesempatan belajar ke luar negeri, pulang-pulang sudah bawa istri dan momongan,  _ import _ langsung dari sana,” ia lagi-lagi tertawa. “Sayang, suaminya sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kasihan Nyonya Hantoro harus hidup seorang diri bersama putrinya di rumah itu,”  

“Suaminya meninggal kenapa, Pak?” tanyaku penasaran. “Sakit?” 

“Kecelakaan, Den,” sahutnya. 

“Kecelakaan bagaimana, Pak?” 

“Memang sedang sial,” sahutnya sambil mengenang. “Entah kenapa, hari itu Tuan Hantoro tampak pulang dari kebun kopinya lewat jalan kecil yang melewati Puncak Sindara. Padahal, sepanjang hari itu hujan turun dengan lebat, dan jalanan di sekitar sini masih banyak yang kondisinya mengkhawatirkan. Alhasil mobil Tuan terperosok ke jurang dalam perjalanan. Beberapa bagian lereng sempat tergerus hujan, dan saat mobil Tuan Hantoro lewat, bannya amblas. Sialnya lagi, petugas baru sampai keesokan paginya, ketika hujan sudah berhenti dan lereng itu sudah cukup kering untuk didaki,” 

“Mengerikan sekali,” sahut Felix dengan napas tertahan, membuatku melirik ke arahnya sambil menaikkan alis. “Pastinya Nyonya Hantoro benar-benar sedih, harus kehilangan orang yang sangat dicintainya,” 

“Nyonya sampai tidak bisa menangis lagi, Non,” supir itu terus mengenang. “Pemakaman Tuan Hantoro dihadiri oleh banyak orang desa. Ya, memang Tuan itu orang yang ramah, juga baik hati. Jadi, saat pergi banyak yang mengantar, termasuk saya ini. Saya masih ingat, saat jenasah Tuan Hantoro dimasukkan ke liang lahat, Nyonya hanya menatap peti Tuan dengan tatapan kosong. Matanya sampai bengkak berhari-hari, Non. Kasihan,”

“Tunggu dulu,” Januar tiba-tiba menegakkan punggungnya di jok belakang. “Tadi Bapak bilang kebun kopi milik Tuan Hartono?” 

“Iya, Den,” bapak itu kembali melanjutkan. “Tuan Hantoro punya kebun kopi kecil nan subur di daerah Candiroto selatan. Tentunya aden-aden ini sudah tahu kalau Candiroto adalah penghasil kopi terbesar di Temanggung,” 

Aku melirik Januar yang menggeleng sambil mengangkat bahu, lalu kembali bersandar di kursinya. Aku lalu memalingkan wajahku ke arah supir kami, dan mengangguk singkat. 

“Saya sebenarnya sangat awam masalah kopi, Pak,” sahutku sambil tersenyum. “Tapi seingatku, kopi dari daerah Temanggung ini punya cita rasa yang khas. Kopinya yang ringan dan menyenangkan, dibumbui dengan aroma rempah yang khas, membuatnya menjadi salah satu kopi favorit diantara teman-teman penikmat kopi,” 

“Benar sekali, Den,” ia kembali tertawa, sementara mobil kami melaju mendahului beberapa mobil kecil yang berjalan pelan di sisi kiri jalan. “ _ Rasane _ khas. Lembut  _ tenan,  _ tapi  _ nagih _ ,” 

“Setelah kepergian Tuan Hantoro, siapa yang mengelola kebun itu, Pak?” tanyaku lagi. “Tentunya Nyonya Hantoro akan kewalahan mengelola kebun kopi seorang diri, mengingat beliau bukan  _ asli sini, _ ” 

“Awalnya memang sulit, Den,” bapak itu mengangguk bersemangat. “Tapi Nyonya Hantoro punya pesona dan wibawa yang bahkan melebihi milik Tuan. Ditambah lagi, Nyonya ternyata adalah orang yang sangat cepat belajar. Bahkan bahasa setempat juga cepat dikuasai oleh Nyonya. Dan akhirnya, Nyonya berhasil mengelola kebun kopi Hantoro dengan baik. Sukses, Den,” 

“Tampaknya Nyonya Hantoro orang yang sangat menarik ya, Pak,” sahutku membesarkan hatinya. “Kalau anaknya bagaimana, Pak. Bapak tahu beberapa cerita tentang anaknya Nyonya Hantoro?” 

“Waduh, Den,” tiba-tiba air muka bapak itu berubah cemas. “Kalau Non Carol, bapak ga berani bilang apa-apa, Den.  _ Pamali _ ,” 

“O _ no opo tho _ , Pak?” sahut Felix dengan bingung. “Lah tadi ngomongin ibunya rame. Kok ditanya tentang anaknya malah  _ melempem _ ?” 

“Anaknya… gimana ya, Non,” supir kami tiba-tiba tampak banjir keringat dingin. “Serem, Non. Serem banget,” 

“Serem gimana tho, Pak,” sahutku ringan. “Ada-ada saja. Anak kecil dibilang serem,” 

“Bener, Den,” timpalnya lagi. “Tatapannya itu, lho. Seakan menusuk sampai ke sumsum. Kalau sudah dipelototin sama Non Carol, pasti ada saja yang kejadian. Temen bapak bahkan ada yang  _ kesamber _ motor sampai kakinya patah saat pulang dari rumah Nyonya Hantoro. Katanya sih sempat dipelototin Non Carol pas memperbaiki pagar,” 

_ Sugesti… Memang biasanya dapat memengaruhi keseharian seseorang. Jika ia percaya akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk karena ia memindahkan batu yang dianggap keramat atau merusak altar persembahan atau mungkin arca sesosok dewa, maka kemalangan bisa benar-benar datang padanya. Hanya karena ia berpikir bahwa kemalangan akan datang. Begitu pula jika mempercayai seseorang dapat membawa mala, mala itu bisa benar-benar datang kepadanya. Tapi, gadis kecil seperti apa yang dapat membuat seseorang bersugesti dan mengasosiasikannya sebagai hal yang buruk?  _

“Nah, itu dia rumahnya,” pengemudi kami menunjuk ke arah sebuah rumah mungil di balik pepohonan yang memenuhi pekarangan nan asri. “Aden-aden mau  _ ditungguin _ atau dijemput nanti? Bagaimana, Den? Non?” 

“Nanti  _ maleman _ kita telepon ke hotel, Pak,” sahutku sembari menyelipkan sekedar uang rokok saat kami berjabat tangan. “Ya, sekitaran jam sepuluh belum terlalu larut kan?” 

“Waduh, Den,” ia menahan tanganku. “Bapak tidak berani lewat sini kalau malam-malam, Den. Orang sini juga jarang ada yang mau lewat sini kalau sudah malam, kecuali kalau sudah terpaksa banget. Takut, Den,” 

“Eh, baiklah,” aku mengangguk, menenangkan pengemudi kami. “Sekitaran  _ magrib _ nanti kita telepon ke hotel. Bisa kan, Pak?” 

“Makasih, Den,” ada kelegaan terpancar dari mata pengemudi kami itu saat aku menyanggupi permintaannya. “Makasih banget, Den. Aden sangat pengertian,” 

“Bukan masalah, Pak,” 

Setelah beberapa basa-basi singkat, kami turun dari mobil dan seketika itu juga langsung merasakan keanehan dari keadaan di sekitarku. Aku menoleh, mencari kedua teman seperjalananku yang sedang sibuk melihat-lihat sekitar mereka, tanpa merasakan ada sedikitpun kejanggalan. Aku lalu memalingkan wajah ke arah rumah mungil di balik dedaunan di depanku, memperhatikan dengan sesama. Berusaha mencari dari mana datangnya bahaya yang mengintai.

“Mas Sith,” Felix menepuk pundakku. “Kok tiba-tiba pucat banget?” 

“N-nggak, ga apa-apa,” sahutku. “Kalian, gak ngerasa gimana gitu?” 

”Emang kau rasa gimana?” tanya Januar. 

Aku mengangkat bahu, lalu memalingkan wajahku pada Felix.

“Biasa aja kan,” gadis itu mengeluarkan sebungkus permen dengan kemasan berlogo kucing dari tasnya, lalu mengulurkannya padaku yang kutolak dengan sopan. “Tapi ya karena Mas bilang ada yang aneh jd kepikiran. Aku kok ngerasa kok sepi banget ya. Kayak bener-bener ga ada suara lain selain kita gitu,” 

“Jangan mikir yang nggak-nggak lah kalian ini,” Januar melangkah mendahului menuju pagar rumah di depan kami. “Masih siang udah merinding cuma karena ga ada suara angin, susah kali hidup,” 

“Ya kan sebaiknya hati-hati aja, Bang,” sahut Felix. “Yuk, kemarin kan Kapten Yayat katanya udah bilang tentang kedatangan kita. Pasti Nyonya Hantoro udah nungguin dari kemarin,”  

Aku menanggalkan jaketku, dengan susah payah berusaha menenangkan pikiranku, lalu kembali menatap rumah di depan kami dengan gundah sementara deru mesin mobil masih terdengar sayup menjauh. Memang sulit rasanya tidak tertegun saat menatap rumah yang mengintip dari antara pepohonan di balik pagar dimana kami menunggu yang empunya datang untuk mempersilakan masuk. Tapi entah mengapa, kecantikan itu terasa mengerikan.

Di depannya, pagar kayu pendek yang dipenuhi  _ daun sirih  _ dan  _ kemangi  _ memagari sebuah  _ saung _ di tepi sebuah kolam ikan kecil yang tertata rapi diantara tanaman hias dan pepohonan yang memenuhi pekarangan luas di baliknya. Rumah itu sendiri adalah bangunan satu lantai yang terlihat sangat tua, tapi sungguh cantik. Tersembunyi cukup jauh dari pagar, rumah itu dibangun dengan gaya joglo, dengan cat putih bersemu krem dan atap tinggi berwarna coklat gelap. Kusen dan daun pintu serta jendelanya yang terbuat dari kayu yang kokoh dipernis dengan baik, tidak menanggalkan warna kayunya yang eksotis. Tangga yang menuju serambinya dihiasi dengan beberapa pot tembikar merah berisi tanaman bunga khas indonesia seperti sedap malam, bakung dan beberapa jenis anggrek. Sementara itu, dua set kursi kayu tampak menghiasi sisi kiri dan kanan serambi rumah itu. Tak ketinggalan tiga buah lampu gantung dan beberapa lampu  _ semprong  _ yang tampak antik pun ikut serta meramaikan panggung serambi tinggi itu. 

“Spada! Permisi!” Januar menyerukan sapaan, memberitahu yang empunya rumah akan kedatangan kami. 

“ _ Uwun inggih _ ,” sesosok tubuh mungil muncul di pintu depan, tergopoh-gopoh menyongsong untuk membukakan pagar. “Sebentar,”

Jika rumah  _ joglo _ itu terlihat begitu antik, sosok wanita yang menyongsongku tampak tidak kalah antik. Ia tampak seperti seorang wanita yang baru saja menginjak awal tiga puluh, bertubuh sintal dengan tinggi tidak sampai seratus enam puluh sentimeter. Keindahan lekuk tubuhnya tampak begitu menonjol dengan kebaya polos sederhana berwarna hijau tua dan kain  _ jarik _ yang membungkus nyaman kedua tungkainya. Tapi berbeda dengan pakaiannya yang terkesan sangat tradisional, khas wanita terhormat di jawa tengah, wajahnya menunjukkan ciri-ciri etnis aria, dengan garis-garis tegas dan tulang pipi tinggi yang memberi kesan angkuh. Kulit seputih susu dan rambut coklat kemerahan melengkapi kesan asing dari wajah yang menyambutku. Dan saat ia sudah cukup dekat, aku dapat melihat sepasang iris berwarna hijau terang menatapku dengan awas, meski sebuah senyum yang sangat menggoda terukir di bibirnya yang disapu gincu berwarna merah muda yang sangat lembut. 

“ _ Ngapunten _ ,” Felix menyapa dengan suara tertahan, seakan kaget karena berhadapan langsung dengan wanita itu, yang bisa kumengerti. Kecantikan yang mencengangkan, bahkan bagi Felix. Aku sendiri juga berusaha untuk tidak terlalu gamblang menatap wajah asing itu. “Saya Felicia Widyantoro, yang tempo hari menelepon,” 

“Oh, iya. Dik Felicia yang dari Bandung kan,” wanita itu membukakan pagar dengan gerakan luwes. Ia berbicara dengan logat jawa yang sangat kental, meski kata-kata yang diucapkannya menggunakan bahasa indonesia baku yang sepertinya dipilih dengan sangat hati-hati. “Bagaimana kabar Kapten Yayat? Sehat? Lalu mas-mas ganteng ini siapa namanya?”

“Kapten Yayat baik, Bu,” Januar mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabat wanita itu dengan tegas. “Saya Januar Sirait, dan yang di sana itu Wursita Maheswara. Kami mitra Felicia kali ini,” 

“ _ Oalah _ , gitu tho,” ia tertawa. “Kebetulan, saya baru pulang dari kebun. Ayo masuk.  _ Panjenengan kersa _ kopi,  _ tho _ ? Tadi subuh baru ambil sedikit biji kopi yang sudah digiling untuk sample. Dicoba ya,”

“ _ Inggih, _ Bu,” Aku mengangguk. Kami pun mengekor di belakang wanita itu dengan patuh. 

Ia memimpin kami berjalan menuju rumah dengan langkah-langkah kecil yang ringan, melewati  _ saung  _ dan kolam ikan serta tanaman hias di sekitarnya sambil terus mengobrol dengan Januar dan Felix. Aku menundukkan kepala, berusaha untuk berjalan senormal mungkin. Tapi perasaan yang menggangguku dari semenjak turun di depan pintu tadi semakin menjadi, seakan tengah berjalan menuju sumber semua permasalahan ini. Aku pun mulai membisiki diri-sendiri, sesuatu yang selalu kulakukan di kala panik.

_ Tenang, Sith… tenang! Kuatkan dirimu! Ya, memang ada sesuatu yang salah. Tapi kau tidak akan bisa mengetahui apa yang salah kalau kau out sekarang! Tenang, Sith! Pusatkan pikiranmu pada sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Opor ayam? Tidak! Bagaimana jika rendang? Ya, rendang! Setelah ini kita harus mampir di rumah makan padang dan membeli lauk rendang!  _

“Mama?”

Sungguh aku tak pernah menyangka akan mendengar suara manis seorang gadis kecil saat itu. Saat itu aku benar-benar melupakan fakta mengenai keberadaan anak dari Nyonya Hantoro. Perlahan aku mengangkat wajahku, dan menemukan sepasang mata keemasan dalam kegelapan. Mata yang menenggelamkan kesadaranku dalam tatapannya yang mengerikan, memenjarakan jiwaku dan meleburnya dalam kehampaan. Mata itu menghisap semua eksistensi dalam ragaku, dan melahapnya, seperti jiwa-jiwa yang tersesat dalam kegelapan di mimpi burukku. Sebuah nama lalu terngiang dalam pikiranku, seakan menjelaskan siapa sosok yang tengah berdiri di puncak tangga menuju teras rumah  _ joglo _ itu. Nama yang begitu kejam dan menakutkan, namun begitu dipuja… begitu didamba… 

Begitu dicinta… 

“Lamia…” 


	3. Alasan

Citra di hadapanku tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sebuah pusaran dengan campuran berbagai rupa, sementara suara-suara bergaung di sekitarku. Kembali aku kehilangan kendali atas tubuhku, dan kegelapan pun kembali datang. Namun, alih-alih kegelapan dengan banyak mata yang berkedut, aku sekarang berhadapan dengan kehampaan. Kekosongan itu hanya diisi oleh sepasang mata berwarna keemasan yang menatapku dengan murka, seakan keberadaanku di sana adalah sebuah kesalahan.

_ Siapa... _

_ “Lanjutkan, maka kau dan teman-temanmu akan mati,”  _ sebuah suara, yang terdengar lebih jelas dari gumaman yang ramai di sekitarku menjawab.  _ “Keputusan ada di tanganmu, manusia. Diam dan lupakan, atau sengsara… dan binasa,”  _

“Mas Wursita!” 

Aku mengerjapkan mata, menoleh ke arah seruan di depanku, dan mendapati Felix tengah melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiriku. Dengan cemas ia menatapku, seperti sedang mencari kesalahan pada wajahku. 

“Kenapa sih, Mas? Dari tadi dipanggil ga nyahut, malah bengong doang. Malu kan sama nyonya rumah,” Felix berbisik dengan tajam, sambil merogoh tas punggungnya. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sebotol air mineral yang kuterima dengan canggung. “Diminum, Mas. Biar udahan bengongnya,”

Aku menurut, perlahan mengangkat mulut botol itu ke bibirku dan meneguk isinya, sambil tetap mengawasi sekitarku. Apapun itu, yang baru saja kudengar dan kulihat tadi pastinya merujuk pada sesuatu. Sesuatu yang kupikir pastinya pelik dan mengerikan. 

_ Tapi, apa? _

Aku melihat Januar berbincang singkat dengan Nyonya Hantoro sebelum berlari menghampiriku. 

“Ada apalah kau ini?” sahutnya. “Tiba-tiba membatu macam itu, habis lihat setan kau?” 

“Nggak, Bang. Ga kenapa-napa kok,” aku mengembalikan botol air milik Felix sambil memasang senyum yang tampaknya kurang meyakinkan. “Oh, sepertinya Nyonya Hantoro dan anaknya sudah menunggu kita,” 

“Eh, serius lah!” Januar meremas bahuku. “Sial! Apa mungkin ini semua berkaitan dengan  _ kasus itu?” _

“Kasus apa, Bang?” tanya Felix, yang hanya dijawab dengan sorot mata khawatir oleh Januar.

“Hei, Wursita! Benar kau tidak apa-apa? Apa pulang saja kita? Sempat kena macam-macam, berabe nanti,”

Aku menggeleng. 

“Ya wong sudah disini kok pulang,” aku menepis tangannya, dan melangkah maju, tidak memerdulikan peringatan yang baru saja kudapatkan. 

_ Mengapa aku harus berhenti? Aku bahkan belum memulai apapun.  _

“Ada apa, tho?” Nyonya Hantoro ikut turun dari serambi dan menghampiri kami, bersama anaknya yang mengekor sambil memeluk sebuah boneka beruang berwarna coklat. Raut khawatir menghiasi wajahnya. “Kurang sehat, Mas? Monggo langsung ke dalem aja kalau begitu. Biar saya buatkan yang anget-anget,” 

“Terima kasih, Bu, tapi saya sudah tidak apa-apa,” ujarku menghentikan langkahnya. “Maafkan, belum-belum saya sudah bikin gempar,” 

“Ya, namanya juga habis dari perjalanan jauh,” sahut Nyonya Hantoro, mempersilakan kami naik ke serambi rumah melalui undakan-undakan batu yang pinggirannya dihiasi oleh pot berbagai rupa berisi tanaman-tanaman bunga asli indonesia. “Ada-ada saja penyakit yang nempel kalau sudah kecapean,” 

“ _ Inggih _ , Bu,” sahutku. “Istirahat sebentar sudah baik lagi,” 

Nyonya Hantoro mengangguk mengiyakan. 

“Monggo, duduk dulu,” Nyonya Hantoro mempersilakan kami untuk duduk di kursi kayu antik yang menghiasi serambi depan rumah joglo itu. “Saya tinggal dulu ke belakang sebentar ya,” 

“Aduh, jangan repot-repot, Bu,” sahut Januar. “Kami datang hanya untuk-”

“Tidak apa-apa, Mas,” potong Nyonya Hantoro sambil tertawa renyah. “Toh saya tadi sudah janji akan menyajikan kopi dari kebun sendiri. Ya, moga-moga mas-mas dan adik ini suka. Kan bisa sekalian promosi,”

Ia lalu mengajak putrinya masuk, dan beberapa saat kemudian kembali sambil membawa sebuah baki berisi empat cangkir putih berisi kopi hitam panas dan botol gula juga wadah susu cair, membuat kami terpukau dengan aromanya yang luar biasa. Aku dapat melihat uap tipis menggantung di atas bibir cangkir, memberi kesan hangat yang menyenangkan. Benar-benar menggugah selera. 

Layaknya seorang nyonya rumah dari keluarga jawa tulen, Nyonya Hantoro dengan luwes menata cangkir di atas meja kecil di hadapan kami. Ia lalu kembali ke dalam untuk mengambil toples berisi kacang goreng dan kue kering yang tampak sangat menarik, pilihan yang cukup kekinian untuk suguhan bagi tamu yang bertandang. Setelah menyembunyikan bakinya di kolong meja, ia lalu duduk di kursi kayu di depan kami, dengan anggun melipat kedua tangannya di pangkuannya, lalu mengangguk mempersilakan kami menikmati suguhannya.

“Silakan, Mas, Dik,” sahutnya. “Kalau keburu dingin malah nggak enak,” 

Sesaat aku merasa ragu. Kutatap cangkir kopiku dengan was-was sebelum menatap kembali ke wajah asing wanita itu, dan saat aku melihat senyum tulus yang merekah di wajahnya, aku tahu aku dapat memercayainya. Aku lalu mengangkat cangkir itu, dan sambil memanjatkan syukur menghirup aromanya yang khas lalu meneguknya perlahan.

“Mengenai tawaran Kapten Yayat, mohon maaf. Saya tidak dapat membantu apapun mengenai kasus tersebut,” 

Aku menghentikan gerak tanganku, menatap ke dalam iris kehijauan itu sebelum menoleh ke arah Januar yang tiba-tiba memucat. 

_ Apa? Kasus apa yang dibicarakannya ini?  _

“Sepertinya ada sedikit kesalahpahaman,” Felix meletakkan cangkirnya sebelum mengambil surat Kapten Yayat dari tasnya dan dengan sopan menyerahkannya pada Nyonya Hantoro, dengan baik memulai kembali perbincangan kami. “Seperti yang telah Ibu ketahui, kami diutus oleh Kapten Yayat untuk menyerahkan surat ini langsung pada Ibu,” 

“Dan membujukku jika aku menolak untuk memenuhi panggilan sang Kapten, benar?” tanyanya sambil mengulum senyum. 

“I-iya, begitu,” Felix terbata sambil memalingkan wajahnya kepadaku, meminta dukungan.

“Sepertinya, Kapten Yayat kembali melakukan apa yang menjadi keahliannya,” ia membungkuk meraih bakinya, lalu bangkit berdiri. “Memanipulasi anak-anak lugu untuk mencapai tujuannya. Tunggulah sebentar, akan saya ambilkan beberapa catatan mengenai kasus itu,”

Nyonya Hantoro pun menghilang ke dalam rumah. Setelah mendengarkan dengan seksama dan yakin jika si empunya rumah tidak lagi dalam jarak dengar, aku dan Felix langsung mencecar penjelasan dari Januar. 

“Kasus apa yang sedang dibicarakan ini?” tanya Felix sebal. “Bang, kalau ada apa-apa cerita ke kita juga, dong! Kan aku ga enak, berasa jadi kambing congek gitu, ga ngerti Nyonya Hantoro ngomong apa! Ga seru, tahu!” 

“Iya, Bang,” sambungku. “Kalau ada info ya  _ mbok _ bagi-bagi,” 

“Maaf, maaf,” sahutnya dengan tangan terangkat pasrah. “Tak kupikir dari awal kalau nyonya satu ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan kasus pembunuhan yang ditangani Kapten Yayat saat ini,” 

“Tunggu!” Felix terkesiap. “Kasus pembunuhan? Maksud abang kasus  _ Cisarua serial killer _ itu?”

“Iya, yang itu,” 

“Hei! Sepertinya cuma aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai kasus ini,” sahutku. 

“Lah, Mas?” Felix menatapku tak percaya. “Beritanya udah viral dari bulan lalu. Mas nggak pernah lihat? Di tv gitu? Atau di koran online?” 

Aku menggeleng. Akhir-akhir ini aku memang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca berbagai buku di perpustakaan besar di kampus, sebagai tahap awal dalam mengumpulkan bahan penelitian untuk tugas akhirku. Televisi dan koran online telah menjadi kemewahan yang hampir terlupakan dalam keseharianku sekarang. 

“Memang sebenarnya pemeriksaan mengenai kasus ini disembunyikan dari publik, Fel,” Januar menjelaskan. “Ada juga berita yang viral itu cuma saat jenazah korban ditemukan, biasanya oleh warga yang kebetulan lewat. Sial! Opini publik belakangan ini benar-benar liar. Hanya karena tujuh jenazah ditemukan di sekitar Curug Penganten, mereka langsung mengatakan kalau ini adalah kasus pembunuhan berantai. Macam kebanyakan nyimeng pelem! Untung saja perhatian publik masih gampang dialihkan kepada berita-berita politik,” 

“Oh? Bukan pembunuhan berantai ya?” Felix terdengar agak kecewa, membuatku kembali menaikkan sebelah alis. 

“Bukan! Lebih parah bahkan!” lanjut Januar. “Dan bukan cuma di Cisarua!” 

“Jadi ini gimana ceritanya, Bang?” tanyaku. “Cerita pelan-pelan,  _ atuh. Ameh urang teurang saeutik _ ,” 

“Begini,” Januar memulai. “Aku juga bingung awalnya bagaimana, tapi semenjak empat bulan lalu, jasad seakan terus menerus muncul. Anehnya, jasad-jasad itu selalu ditemukan di sekitar air terjun! Curug Cimahi, Curug Omas, Curug Maribaya, dan bahkan di sekitaran Curug Malela yang alamnya masih begitu liar. Awalnya, penemuan jasad di sekitar air terjun yang jauh dari pemukiman dianggap sebagai korban kecelakaan saat berwisata alam ke sana, karena kondisi jenazah yang sudah sangat sulit untuk diamati. Tapi kemudian, bulan lalu, tujuh jasad ditemukan di sekitar Curug Penganten di empat titik yang berbeda, dan membuat heboh karena yang menemukan salah satunya  adalah rombongan pecinta alam dari grup pemuda pecinta alam setempat, dan yang satu lagi ditemukan oleh seorang artis yang sedang naik daun di lokasi syuting, saat tengah merekam video untuk blog pribadinya. Private vlog! Live! Bayangkan itu!”

“Lanjut dulu, Bang,” bujukku saat Januar mulai melantur. 

“Yah, singkatnya kali ini jenazah yang ditemukan terlihat masih baru. Seperti baru saja terbunuh beberapa jam sebelum akhirnya ditemukan oleh para facebook sosialita kampret itu. Yang parahnya lagi, terlepas dari kondisinya yang mengenaskan, ketujuh jenazah ini memiliki kesamaan yang sangat mengkhawatirkan dengan jenazah yang ditemukan di air terjun-air terjun yang tadi,” 

“Apa kesamaannya?” tanya Felix penasaran.

“Semuanya berjenis kelamin perempuan, dan mereka semua ditemukan dengan cervix yang terkoyak, seakan ada yang menghujam mereka dengan pisau berburu tepat di kemaluan mereka,” 

“ _ The fuck?! _ ” aku mengumpat kaget, sementara Felix menyerngit jijik.

“Harus bersyukur kau, Sith, karena tidak perlu ikut memeriksa kasus itu. Kondisi korban benar-benar mengerikan. Aku sampai tidak bisa tidur berhari-hari dibuatnya,” sahut Januar. “Yah, memang saat aku melihat laporan  _ VeR _ dari jasad rusak yang ditemukan di Curug Omas dan Curug Malela, berbagai trauma yang diderita tubuh korban dicantumkan dengan rinci, termasuk luka aneh yang memusingkan itu. Tapi aku mengabaikannya. Kondisi jenasah yang sudah sangat rusak, juga karena itu bukanlah penyebab utama kematian korban, menjadi pertimbanganku. Ya, luka itu disinyalir terjadi setelah korban meninggal dunia. Penyebab kematiannya adalah karena patukan ular berbisa, dilihat dari adanya bekas patukan ular di pergelangan kaki dan leher korban, juga kondisi lidah korban yang membiru karena kegagalan fungsi pernapasan akut. Awalnya kupikir luka itu hanyalah kerusakan lain karena hewan liar. Namun, saat ketujuh jenasah yang ditemukan di Curug Penganten memiliki kondisi yang serupa, kupikir semua kasus itu pasti berhubungan,” 

“Dan berapa banyak tubuh yang ditemukan sampai saat ini?” tanyaku.

Ada jeda panjang sebelum Januar dapat menjawab, masih menolak untuk menatap kami dengan wajahnya yang pucat pasi. 

“Dua puluh delapan…” Januar mendesis. “Dan sampai sekarang kita belum punya petunjuk apapun selain dugaan Kapten Yayat yang mengatakan kalau kasus ini adalah pembunuhan atas dasar ilmu klenik,”


	4. Pusaka Ketaksaan Sang Lestari

“Sepertinya, kasus kalian mulai bergulir ke arah yang buruk,” ternyata Nyonya Hantoro sudah kembali, dalam diam ikut mendengarkan sepenggal penjelasan di akhir. Ia tersenyum kikuk, lalu memberikan kotak anyaman rotan dan beberapa gulungan tua dari rangkaian lontar yang dibawanya pada Felix sebelum kembali ke kursi kayunya. “Bukalah dulu kotak itu,”

Felix tampak ragu. Mengambil kesempatan ini, aku meraih salah satu gulungan lontar, dan mengamatinya. Gulungan itu terlihat masih cukup baru, dilihat dari tali pengikat rangkaian lontar di bagian tengahnya dan kondisi bilah lontar yang tampak utuh dan mengilat. Bukan hal yang aneh sebenarnya, karena media daun lontar sebenarnya tidak awet. Kitab yang ditulis dalam daun lontar umumnya harus selalu ditulis ulang setelah seratus sampai seratus lima puluh tahun, untuk menggantikan kitab lama yang sudah usang dimakan waktu. Aku mencuri pandang ke arah Nyonya Hantoro, dan dengan kaget mendapati wanita itu tersenyum sebelum mengangguk singkat padaku.

_Kuanggap itu sebagai persetujuan untuk memeriksa dokumen ini, kalau begitu._

Hanya dibutuhkan sedikit gerakan jari untuk melepaskan kait tali yang mengunci gulungan itu. Aku menariknya dan rangkaian lontar itu langsung terhampar di pangkuanku. Sesuai dengan ekspektasi awal, lembaran lontar itu berisi bait demi bait tulisan dalam bahasa jawa kuno yang ditulis dengan aksara Kawi. Aku memerhatikan sekilas baris demi baris tulisan di permukaan lontar itu, dan mataku langsung mengarah ke bagian bawah gulungan itu, dimana aku menemukan kolofon yang berbunyi _nora catur sagala wulan_ sebagai pengingat kapan dokumen ini pertama kali ditulis.

_Tahun 1440 saka? Sekitar tahun 1518 kalau tidak salah. Sayang sekali penguasaan aksara kawi milikku benar-benar buruk._

Aku menggeleng, menyerah kalah di hadapan segulung catatan masa lalu. Aksara dan bahasa kuno memang menjadi kelemahanku semenjak aku mengecap pendidikan di bidang antropologi dan sosial budaya. Bukannya menganggap itu sebagai hal remeh. Menghapalkan berbagai lekukan, dan tarikan dari titik, garis dan tekik yang membentuk seuntai kata yang terpatri di sebuah medium tulis dari ratusan tahun yang lalu adalah pekerjaan yang sangat menghabiskan energi bagiku. Lagipula, selama ini naskah yang kuhadapi hanyalah naskah yang sudah dialihbahasakan, sehingga aku tidak pernah ambil pusing atas ketidakcakapanku terhadap tulisan kuno. Setelah dipikir-pikir, keacuhanku ini benar-benar membuatku terlena.

“Maaf, beribu maaf. Saya sungguh tidak dapat membantu,” Nyonya Hantoro kembali melanjutkan. “Tapi mungkin salah satu dari kalian dapat menggunakan… benda itu. Toh itulah alasan Kapten Yayat mengutus kalian ke sini, untuk melihat adakah dari jargon terbaiknya yang akan dipilih oleh Nagasasra Anggraweni. Yah, meskipun kecil, kemungkinan pastinya selalu ada, bukan?”

“Benda apa?” tanya Felix penasaran sambil perlahan membuka kotak anyaman rotan di pangkuannya.

Aku tersentak mendengar nama yang cukup familiar itu. Nagasasra adalah nama salah satu bentukan keris pusaka peninggalan Raja Majapahit, sementara Anggraweni adalah nama bagi salah satu keris Nagasasra dengan luk sembilan yang konon menjadi karya terbaik dari pengrajin keris Nagasasra yang sangat terkenal saat itu, Ki Sopo Anom. Kisah yang berhembus mengatakan Nagasasra Anggraweni awalnya adalah hadiah pernikahan dari Hayam Wuruk kepada putrinya, Kusumawardhani, yang nantinya diwariskan oleh sang Ratu kepada penerusnya sebagai pusaka bagi raja-raja Majapahit di masa kejayaan kerajaan hindu-budha itu, sampai pada awal berdirinya kesultanan Demak di pulau Jawa. Konon, keris ini lenyap bersamaan dengan mangkatnya Prabu Brawijaya, raja terakhir dari kerajaan Majapahit.

Aku melongok ke dalam kotak anyaman rotan itu. Di dalamnya kami menemukan sebuah keris yang tampak terawat, tergolek diantara kelopak bunga melati yang mengalasi dasar kotak itu. Setelah kesunyian yang cukup canggung, Felix berinisiatif mengambil keris itu dan menarik lepas sarungnya, membuat kami bertiga terdiam. Keris itu asli. Aku dapat memastikannya dari ukiran kepala naga, dilengkapi ukiran mahkota _ulun umbul_ , yang terdapat di gandik keris itu. Sementara itu, badannya digambarkan dengan sisik yang halus mengikuti luk pada tengah bilah sampai ke ujung keris, dengan ciri-ciri khusus seperti _kruwingan_ , _ri pandan_ dan _greneng_ , yang menjadi ciri dari _dapur_ Nagasasra.

“Cantik sekali,” bisik Felix kagum. Ia lalu menyerahkannya pada Januar yang menerimanya dengan terpesona, tidak tahu harus bagaimana memperlakukan senjata itu.

“Maafkan saya, Bu, tapi bagaimana caranya senjata ini dapat membantu kami menghadapi seorang kriminal?” tanya Januar, masih belum dapat memalingkan pandangan dari keindahan keris di tangannya. “Tentunya keris ini tidak akan terbang sendiri dan mengejar si pembunuh ke tempat persembunyiannya, kan?”

“Becanda saja, Mas ini,” katanya disela-sela tawa. “Tidak, tentu tidak. Jika keris Nagasasra Anggraweni ini berkenan, ia akan melindungi dan membantu Kapten Yayat menemukan, juga membuka gerbang menuju dimensi berikutnya. Dunia para demit, jika menggunakan istilah penduduk sini,”

“Dan apa yang harus kami lakukan setelahnya?” tanyaku, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kudengar.

“Setelah melangkah melewatinya, kalian akan menemukan sang kriminal, orang yang kalian cari,” Nyonya Hantoro kembali tersenyum canggung. Ia lalu melanjutkan dengan bisikan yang nyaris tak terdengar, yang sepertinya tidak didengarkan oleh kedua temanku. “Dia manusia. Bukan manusia biasa memang, tapi tetap masih bisa binasa,”

_Siapa wanita ini sebenarnya?_

“Benar-benar! Meski sulit bagiku untuk membayangkan pertarungan macam apa yang mungkin diperagakan menggunakan senjata seperti ini, tetap saja ini senjata yang cantik! Lekukan di bilahnya itu membuatnya tampak begitu anggun,”

“Perkelahian berdarah yang berakhir dengan kematian, pastinya,” sahut Nyonya Hantoro ringan. “Sesuatu yang sebaiknya tidak dibicarakan saat bersantai di serambi rumah seperti saat ini, tentu saja,”

“Ya, Bu. Tentu saja,” sahut Januar. Ia bermaksud menyarungkan keris itu dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam kotak, saat Nyonya Hantoro menghentikannya.

“Monggo, Mas,” sahut Nyonya Hantoro padaku. “Dipegang saja dulu. Sekalian foto-foto juga boleh kok. Jarang-jarang kan, bisa berpose bersama sebilah keris,”

“Sebaiknya tidak, Bu. terima kasih,” aku menolak dengan sopan. Ada sesuatu yang menggetarkan hatiku saat melihat bilah berulir itu. Entah mengapa senjata itu membuatku gelisah. Seakan ia dapat merasukiku, dan menguasaiku.

“Ayo dong, Mas,” Felix kembali membuka sarung keris itu, sambil tersenyum mengacungkan bilahnya padaku sementara tangan satunya siap dengan ponselnya. “Aku yang foto,”

“Ya, Mbak. Sekali saja ya,” aku menghela napas saat melihat Nyonya Hantoro terhibur dengan kelakuan Felix. “Lagian ini bukan mainan tho,”

Aku menerima keris itu dan sesaat kemudian merasakan sengatan tajam di pergelangan tangan kananku, membuatku menghentikan gerakanku sesaat. Aku menoleh dan mendapati dua garis melintang tipis pendek yang tampak sedikit memerah tercetak di sisi dalam lenganku. Entah mengapa aku berusaha menutupinya dengan lengan jaketku, sebelum darah menetes dari lukanya. Tapi aku tak tahu apa yang menyebabkannya, atau seberapa dalam luka itu. Berdalih untuk mengambil pose yang baik untuk difoto, aku menggeser posisiku untuk meraih selembar tissue dari tumpukan di atas meja, dan menyelipkannya ke dalam lengan jaketku untuk menutup luka itu sekedarnya.

“Siap, Mas? Satu… dua…“ Felix memberikan aba-aba.

Aku memasang ekspresi terbaik yang dapat diberikan wajahku, sambil memberikan sebuah acungan jempol untuk menyertai bilah keris yang menjadi inti dari foto itu. Tapi tampaknya itu tidak dapat menyenangkan Felix. Ia menyerngit saat mengambil gambarku, sambil menggerutu memperlihatkan layar ponselnya padaku.

“Mas! Ga ada pose lain apa!? Masa pake pose om-om!?”

“Ya maap, Mbak,” sahutku sambil menyarungkan kembali keris Nagasasra itu.

“Jelek banget. Sekali lagi aja ya,” bujuk Felix.

“Udahan _atuh_ , Mbak,” sahutku. “Ayo duduk. Malu sama Ibu Hantoro,”

Setelah menerima desisan tajam dari Felix, aku sekali lagi mengangguk pada Nyonya Hantoro, kali ini lebih sebagai permintaan maaf atas keributan yang kami perbuat di dalam kediamannya. Tapi, dari senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya, tampaknya beliau tidak keberatan, meskipun aku merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dari pandangan itu.

_Semoga saja begitu._

“Boleh saya menanyakan beberapa hal lain, Bu?” Januar mengambil alih keadaan. “Yah… maafkan saya jika saya lancang. Sebenarnya sebagai seorang penyidik, dapat dikatakan saya tidak percaya pada dugaan-dugaan atas dasar ilmu gaib. Tapi, saat fakta yang ada menuntun kita pada kesimpulan yang sangat… ajaib… mengapa…”  

“Mengapa Kapten Yayat harus bersusah payah mencari saya?” Nyonya Hantoro memotong perkataan Januar, masih sambil menebar senyum. “Mas penasaran siapa saya sebenarnya, bukan?”

“Maafkan saya, Bu,” Januar tersenyum kikuk. “Saya hanya penasaran. Karena saat ini status Ibu adalah sebagai narasumber, sangat penting bagi kami untuk mengetahui apakah Ibu dapat… dapat…”

“Dipercaya?”

“Yah, dapat memberikan keterangan yang sebenar-benarnya dan sesuai dengan kebutuhan kami sebagai penyidik,” lanjut Januar.

“Karena sebagai narasumber, saya memberikan keterangan secara personal, benar?” ia tertawa. “Karena berbeda dengan kedudukan saksi ahli, saya tidak berada di bawah sumpah. Fakta lapangan, keterangan narasumber dan penarikan kesimpulan yang benar adalah kunci dari keberhasilan penyidikan ini. Dan rasa percaya antara semua anggota adalah hal utama untuk mencapai keberhasilan itu. Benar begitu?”

“I-iya, Bu,” Januar tergagap. “Seperti itu yang tadi mau saya katakan,”

“Mas ini sudah seperti Kapten Yayat saja,” kata-katanya mengalun riang diantara derai tawanya. “Baiklah kalau begitu. Karena Mas sudah menganggap saya sebagai salah satu anggota tim penyidik, saya akan memberikan petunjuk mengenai hubungan saya dengan kepolisian, terutama dengan divisi tempat Mas sekarang bertugas. Oh iya, sebelumnya mungkin Mas pernah mendengar cerita tentang agen intelijen dengan code name YuriKlav?”

“Ya, Bu. Kabarnya agen tersebut terbunuh dalam misi pembebasan Irian Barat,” Januar menjawab. “Saya pernah membaca beberapa arsip rahasia yang dibuat salinannya oleh Kapten Yayat mengenai beberapa kasus yang ditangani oleh beliau. Dalam salah satu arsip itu ada sedikit penjelasan mengenai sosok agen dengan nama inisial YuriKlav. Sejauh yang saya tahu, ia adalah seorang mata-mata asing yang bekerja untuk Indonesia. Banyak memberikan informasi mengenai kegiatan musuh selama masa-masa revolusi nasional, dan keberadaannya tersamarkan dengan begitu rapi. Hanya beberapa orang dari beberapa divisi saja yang mengetahui eksistensinya, dan lebih sedikit lagi yang tahu di mana atau bagaimana menghubunginya. Sayang, beliau harus gugur bersama Komodor Yos Sudarso dalam pertempuran di Laut Aru pada tanggal 15 Januari 1962, saat KRI Matjan Toetoel tenggelam akibat tembakan dari pihak Belanda,”

Sebentuk keheningan panjang menggantung setelah Januar menyelesaikan penjelasan singkatnya, membuatku berpikir bahwa kejutan yang harus kami terima hari itu masih jauh dari usai.

“Dia tidak mati, Mas. Yah, belum bisa dikatakan begitu,” kali ini aku dapat menangkap kesedihan dalam senyuman dan nada suaranya. “Sebagai permulaan, izinkan aku mengatakan bahwa agen khusus Kolonel YuriKlav adalah musuh yang kalian kejar kali ini,”


	5. Jengkal, Hasta, Depa

“Apa?” aku baru saja akan melancarkan protes saat Januar mulai menuntut penjelasan dari Nyonya Hantoro. 

“Tapi itu tidak mungkin, Bu!” Januar mengutarakan ketidaksetujuannya dengan lantang. “Katakanlah memang Kolonel YuriKlav benar-benar selamat dari pertempuran di Laut Aru waktu itu, tapi tetap saja kejadian itu sudah berlangsung lima puluh lima tahun yang lalu! Ditaksir dari pangkat terakhirnya dan jeda antara peristiwa pertempuran itu dengan kejahatan yang terjadi sekarang, kira-kira umur beliau saat ini berkisar sembilan puluh tahun, atau bahkan seratusan! Kalaupun beliau masih hidup, tidak mungkin rasanya orang setua itu masih bisa melakukan pembunuhan sekeji ini,”

“Atau… hei, itu mungkin terjadi…“ Felix bergumam, seakan berkata kepada diri sendiri. “Jika yang merencanakan dan mengeksekusinya adalah orang yang berbeda. Benar begitu, Bu Hantoro?” 

Setelah berdiam diri sejenak, wanita itu mengangguk perlahan, membuat aku kembali bertanya-tanya, hal apa lagi yang sudah kulewatkan.

“Seperti kebanyakan orang yang lebih memilih untuk mempercayai logika dibanding jawaban yang sudah disediakan semesta, adik dan mas ini memilih untuk menarik kesimpulan yang… sangat masuk akal, bagi pemikiran para penyidik kawakan. Ya, itu juga adalah jawaban yang dulu diucapkan Kapten Yayat, jauh sebelum beliau memerintahkan mas-mas dan adik ini untuk datang ke sini, kepada saya. Tapi sayang sekali, sekali lagi harus saya katakan, kali ini logika bukanlah jawaban,”

“Bu! Ibu tidak berharap kami akan percaya bahwa ada seorang pria tua renta yang berkeliaran, membunuh perempuan-perempuan muda di sekitar air terjun dan menghujamkan sebuah pisau  _ bowman  _ ke dalam kemaluan mereka, bukan?” Januar menatap Nyonya Hantoro dengan sorot mata kasihan. Baginya, pernyataan wanita itu terdengar jauh lebih tidak masuk akal daripada laporan mengenai penemuan bangkai  _ sasquatch  _ di puncak Bromo. 

“Tidak, Mas. Agen YuriKlav bukanlah seorang lelaki renta,” suara Nyonya Hantoro terdengar mantap menjawab pertanyaan Januar.

“Jadi maksud Ibu, kami sedang berurusan dengan… dengan hantu? Mahluk halus?” Felix menimpali. “Tapi, Bu, itu sangat… di luar nalar. Lagipula, bagaimana Ibu bisa begitu yakin dengan apa yang Ibu katakan? Apakah Ibu pernah bertemu dengannya?” 

Wajah Januar tampak merah padam. Aku mengerti, dengan ego sebesar itu, ia pastinya merasa sedang dipermainkan oleh Nyonya Hantoro. Jawaban yang diberikan wanita itu memang terdengar tidak masuk akal dan terkesan main-main. Tapi, apakah benar demikian? Kemungkinan memang selalu ada, bukan? Termasuk kemungkinan bahwa wanita ini mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. 

“Ya, saya tidak berharap kalian akan langsung percaya,” ia kembali tersenyum kalem. “Tapi pada akhirnya nanti kalian akan tahu kalau saya tidak pernah berdusta, tidak untuk masalah ini. Saya hanya ingin berpesan jika kalian diberi kesempatan untuk membunuhnya, bunuhlah dia segera. Dia sangat berbahaya,”

“Omong kosong!” protes Januar lagi, yang langsung dipotong oleh pertanyaan dari Felix.

“Maksud Ibu bagaimana?”

Nyonya Hantoro kembali tertawa, namun kali ini tawanya terdengar kering dan parau, penuh rasa takut dan was-was. Aku bersandar ke sandaran kursi, melipat tanganku dan dengan serius menunggu lanjutan dari kata-katanya, saat sepasang pupil hijau itu melirik sejenak ke arahku dan seakan memberi pukulan dingin pada inti kehidupanku. Lirikan itu membuatku ternganga, memaksaku untuk mengawasi wanita asing di hadapanku dengan lebih seksama.

_ Apa lagi ini?  _

“Kalau begitu, ijinkan saya untuk menceritakan apa yang telah saya ketahui dari kasus ini, dalam kapasitas saya sebagai narasumber,” Nyonya Hantoro memulai, kali ini sambil menggenggam pena bermata runcing berwarna keemasan dan sebuah buku tulis kecil berhias bunga-bunga berwarna pastel yang dipenuhi berbagai catatan dalam ukuran kecil yang diambilnya dari suatu tempat di balik lipatan kain jariknya. “Tapi karena laporan ini hanya bermodalkan penglihatan yang saya dapatkan dan dari apa yang pernah diungkapkan Kapten Yayat secara lisan pada saya, saya tidak bisa menjamin apa-apa,”

_ Penglihatan? Demi langit! Siapa sebenarnya wanita ini? Seorang cenayang?  _

“Baiklah,” 

Januar setuju mendengarkan, diikuti oleh anggukan bersemangat dari Felix. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu lalu mengangguk, berusaha membuat diriku merasa nyaman di kursi kayu, dan membiarkan wanita di hadapanku melakukan apapun yang dirasanya perlu untuk menjelaskan cerita luar biasa ini, sambil menyembunyikan luka di pergelangan tanganku. 

“Kasus ini dimulai dengan beberapa laporan orang hilang yang diterima kepolisian semenjak awal tahun lalu,” Nyonya Hantoro memulai. “Laporan yang menurut Kapten Yayat cukup menarik perhatian, karena seluruh korban yang dinyatakan hilang adalah wanita berumur sekitar 20 sampai 35 tahun, single, pecinta alam yang tentunya bertubuh bugar, berpenampilan menarik, dan dilaporkan hilang saat tengah melakukan pendakian,”

_Hilang? Saat melakukan pendakian?_ Aku membatin. _Apa yang dilakukan teman setimnya, sampai salah satu anggotanya bisa hilang dalam pendakian? Pastinya para korban itu tidak naik seorang diri, bukan? Seingatku, tim yang mendapat ijin harus beranggotakan minimal enam orang, dilengkapi dengan satu pemandu anggota asosiasi_ ranger _lokal dari_ _lokasi pendakian yang bersangkutan. Tidak ada yang boleh naik tanpa pemandu atau jika kelompoknya kurang dari enam orang._

“Dari laporan-laporan itu, Kapten Yayat menemukan bahwa lokasi-lokasi dimana para korban diduga menghilang adalah daerah di sekitar pegunungan bandung utara, atau lebih spesifik lagi, di sekitar Gunung Burangrang,” Nyonya Hantoro berhenti sejenak. “Apakah nama itu terdengar familiar bagi kalian?” 

“Gunung Burangrang? Tentu saja,” Januar mengangguk. “Situ Lembang, tempat latihan Pusdikpassus. Aku pernah melakukan pelatihan di sana beberapa tahun silam. Kalau tidak salah, Situ Lembang adalah kaldera, yang terbentuk karena letusan sebuah gunung purba yang sangat besar. Tapi apa hubungannya Situ Lembang dengan kejadian ini?” 

“Pelakunya adalah seorang anggota Pusdikpassus, atau seseorang yang tinggal di dalam kompleks pelatihan tersebut,” jawaban Nyonya Hantoro, membuat kami tersentak. 

“Bu, itu adalah tuduhan yang sangat serius,” aku menegakkan punggungku. “Kita semua bisa dapat masalah jika ada orang yang mendengar dan melaporkan perbincangan ini pada pihak Pusdikpassus,” 

“Itulah sebabnya mengapa Kapten Yayat tetap bungkam mengenai hal ini,” Nyonya Hantoro melanjutkan. “Banyaknya jenazah-jenazah wanita yang ditemukan di sekitar lokasi air terjun yang berhubungan langsung dengan Situ Lembang tersebut sejak empat bulan yang lalu membuat Kapten Yayat yakin, bahwa tersangka yang beliau cari tengah bersembunyi di dalam kompleks pelatihan Pusdikpassus. Karenanya, Kapten Yayat memohon agar beliau diperbolehkan untuk melakukan penyidikan terhadap penghuni pusat pelatihan tersebut. Tapi beliau tidak menemukan apapun, kecuali desas-desus mengenai hantu  _ meneer, _ yang mengenakan seragam penuh darah dengan desain seperti seragam prajurit Indonesia jaman dulu, yang sering terlihat di sekitar pusat pelatihan dan tampaknya menghantui area sekitar telaga. Kabarnya, hantu itu semakin sering terlihat, dan sering mengganggu mereka yang kurang beruntung harus berjaga seorang diri, membuat banyak prajurit yang sedang berlatih di sana ketakutan,” 

_ Mahluk halus, tentu saja. Bangsa ini begitu terobsesi dengan hal gaib, mahluk halus, dan ilmu sihir sampai mereka menjadikannya sebagai jawaban bagi ketidaktahuan mereka atas… segalanya. Bencana alam karena azab dari penunggunya, sakit penyakit karena kurang bertawakal dan melupakan para leluhur, alasan-alasan seperti itu sangat diterima dalam masyarakatnya. Tidak buruk sebenarnya, tapi ini membunuh keinginan generasi mudanya untuk berpikir kritis dan mempertanyakan keadaan di sekitar mereka.  _

“Kapten Yayat mencurigai adanya hubungan antara desas-desus itu dengan kasus ini, jadi beliau memohon bantuan saya untuk mengungkapnya,” Nyonya Hantoro menundukkan kepalanya, tampak kurang nyaman dengan apa yang sedang berusaha ia ungkapkan. “Karena saya dapat melihat  _ mereka, _ ”

“Tunggu dulu!” Januar kembali memerotes pengakuan Nyonya Hantoro. “ _ Mereka? _ Maksudnya Ibu dapat melihat _ hantu? Jin? _ ”

“Dedemit, dan dengan jelas, Mas,” sahut Nyonya Hantoro menatap lurus pada Januar. “Sejelas saya melihat Mas sekarang ini,” 

Januar mengangkat tangannya, meminta Nyonya Hantoro untuk melanjutkan kisahnya, meski pertentangan tampak nyata di wajahnya. Memang sulit menerima apa yang sedang disajikan wanita ini, tapi aku yakin, Kapten Yayat tidak akan memerintahkan kami untuk datang ke sana tanpa alasan yang masuk akal. Argumen ini berhasil membuatku menelan semua sanggahan yang nyaris terlontar. Bagaimanapun juga, aku tak ingin mengakui bahwa  _ mereka _ nyata. Tidak, karena dengan mengakui bahwa  _ mereka _ benar ada, apa yang aku yakini selama ini akan runtuh, dan aku akan kembali mempertanyakan segalanya. 

_ Sesuatu yang tidak boleh terjadi di saat seperti ini. _

“Selanjutnya, Kapten Yayat meminta saya untuk ikut menangani kasus ini. Empat bulan yang lalu, setelah tiga jenazah pertama ditemukan di Curug Omas dan Curug Malela, Kapten Yayat menghubungi saya untuk ikut memeriksa keanehan ini. Saya segera berangkat, bersama dengan Kapten Yayat untuk memeriksa kedua lokasi air terjun itu, dan menemukan banyak sisa-sisa ritual  _ lebur calar,  _ ritual untuk membuka gerbang menuju alam gaib, dan saya beranggapan bahwa jasad ketiga wanita yang ditemukan itu digunakan dalam ritual tersebut sebagai persembahan pada ahli kunci yang menjaga gerbang. Sayang, ketiga wanita itu bukanlah perawan. Juru Kunci pun menolak permintaannya untuk membuka gerbang,”

“Apa…” Januar tercekat, tampak membayangkan alasan mengapa jenazah yang ditemukan memiliki trauma yang sangat tidak lazim.

“Tapi pernyataan seorang paranormal tidak dapat dijadikan sebagai landasan dalam penarikan kesimpulan,” Nyonya Hantoro menggelengkan kepalanya. “Jadi Kapten Yayat tidak pernah mengungkit peran serta saya dalam kasus ini. Tidak sedikit pun. Beliau mengatakan itu semua adalah intuisi penyidiknya, demi menjauhkan saya dan putri saya dari penyelidikan ini,”

“Ada hal yang masih mengganggu saya, Bu,” Felix kembali menimpali. “Dari mana Ibu tahu bahwa yang melakukan ritual itu adalah agen YuriKlav? Dan mengapa Ibu serta Kapten Yayat menyimpulkan bahwa ia saat ini sedang berada di dalam wilayah pelatihan Pusdikpassus? Kita tahu, tidak sembarang orang boleh berkeliaran di dalam wilayah itu,”

“Itu karena salah satu ahli kunci memberitahukannya pada saya,” Nyonya Hantoro melanjutkan. “Beliau menjamah saya, dan memperlihatkan apa yang terjadi malam itu, ketika beliau dipanggil menggunakan ritual  _ lebur calar _ ,” 

“Serius lah!” Januar menampar lututnya. Makin lama, cerita Nyonya Hantoro makin terdengar seperti cerita novel sihir remaja. Aku sangat mengerti mengapa semakin lama Januar tampak semakin jengah. 

“Saya serius, Mas,” Nyonya Hantoro bersikeras. 

“Kalau benar begitu, berarti Ibu sudah mengetahui bagaimana wajah penjahat itu, bukan?” Januar menukas tajam. “Lalu mengapa Ibu menolak untuk membantu kami, dan malah memberikan benda-benda mistik sambil menceritakan kisah tidak masuk akal ini? Bukankah lebih baik jika Ibu ikut membantu kami menemukannya?” 

“Saya sudah mencobanya, dan saya gagal,” Nyonya Hantoro menundukkan kepala. “Saat sang Juru Kunci menjamah kami dan membagi penglihatannya malam itu, saya, juga Kapten Yayat, lantas mengetahui bagaimana rupa pembunuh itu dan dimana ia saat itu. Tapi hubungan batin itu juga memberikan informasi tentang diri kami kepadanya, bagai sebuah jendela yang memperlihatkan siapa yang berada di sisi seberang. Sejak saat itu, malam-malam saya di Bandung dipenuhi dengan berbagai serangan,” 

“Hah?” sahutku bingung. “Bagaimana bisa?” 

“Sebagai seorang yang cukup sensitif, serangan yang menggunakan kekuatan batin tampak lebih nyata pada saya jika dibandingkan dengan Kapten Yayat,” Nyonya Hantoro menghela nafas. “Dengan melakukan kontak batin itu, secara tidak sadar saya telah membahayakan nyawa saya, yang tentunya akan berimbas pada anak saya. Sebagai seorang ibu, saya hanya ingin menyelamatkan putri saya. Itulah mengapa saya mundur dari kasus ini dan segera kembali ke Temanggung,”

“Kapten Yayat juga?” aku bergumam, berusaha memahami permasalahan ini. “Jadi semua pendapat Kapten Yayat bukanlah dugaan semata?”

“Bukan, Mas. Semuanya adalah kebenaran,” Nyonya Hantoro menuliskan sesuatu dalam catatannya. “Tapi seperti yang saya katakan tadi, penglihatan dan pendapat seorang paranormal tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun di mata hukum. Kapten Yayat butuh sekedar  _ penglihatan  _ untuk meringkusnya,” 

“Setelah itu, Kapten Yayat meneruskan pencariannya dengan menggunakan salinan yang diperolehnya dari pihak kemiliteran,” Nyonya Hantoro kembali melanjutkan. “Dan beliau mendapati dua berkas dengan wajah yang tampak identik dengan wajah yang kami lihat dari berkas yang beliau terima. Salah satunya adalah berkas seorang mata-mata berpangkat kolonel dengan nama sandi YuriKlav, yang menghilang pada pertempuran di Laut Aru. Satunya lagi adalah seorang pelatih berpangkat mayor bernama Stephen Silatulangit. Kapten Yayat menduga, bahwa mereka adalah orang yang sama,” 

“Setelah mengetahui siapa yang menjadi lawan kali ini, Kapten Yayat kembali meminta saya untuk ikut dalam penyelidikannya, untuk mencari cara mengalahkan YuriKlav. Tapi dengan berat hati saya kembali menolak. Bagi saya, keselamatan putri saya lebih penting dari apapun yang dapat ditawarkan dunia ini,”

“Satu hal lagi, Bu,” sahutku. “Mengapa YuriKlav berusaha begitu keras untuk masuk ke dunia gaib? Apa yang ia cari di dalam sana? Apa yang diinginkannya?”

Nyonya Hantoro terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum meraih salah satu gulungan lontar yang tertumpuk di pangkuan Felix. Ia lalu menarik lontar dengan tali perak yang tampak lusuh karena usia. Tepat ketika ia akan membuka gulungan itu, pintu depan rumah bergaya joglo itu berkerit lirih, sementara daun pintunya yang berat mengayun terbuka. 

“Mama,”

Saat itu, sebuah suara memecahkan ketegangan di antara kami. Aku menoleh, dan mendapati gadis kecil yang beberapa saat lalu membuat lututku goyah tengah mengintip dari celah di pintu depan, menatap rombongan kami dengan khawatir. Aku dapat merasakan pupil coklat terangnya bergerak cepat, meneliti wajah kami bergantian dengan penuh pertimbangan, seakan menilai siapa lawan dan siapa kawan. 

“Kembalilah ke dalam, Carol sayang,” sang ibu membujuk. “Mama ingin mengobrol dengan mas-mas dan mbak ini dulu,”

“Ada telepon, Ma,” gadis kecil itu berucap sambil menenteng sebuah ponsel, masih dengan sorot mata khawatir. “Dari rumah sakit… Om Yayat… Ada yang mencoba mencelakai Om Yayat,”


End file.
